<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For My Power Is Made Perfect In Weakness by ofiutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800299">For My Power Is Made Perfect In Weakness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt'>ofiutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eloping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Non-Graphic Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoshi and Yun contemplate the possible repercussions of who is revealed to bring balance to the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoshi/Yun (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For My Power Is Made Perfect In Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoshi plonked a bowl of <em>jook</em> onto the surface of the grand zitan table in front of him, its pyrrolidine scent tickling Yun’s nose as faint steam ascended from the mazer. “Thanks,” he uttered, bestowing the taller teen with a grin while she pulled back a chair to seat herself beside him.</p><p>The Avatar had recently disclosed to Kyoshi that he never drank any <em>jook</em> before in his life, which -to his indignance- was soon followed by a series of pilloried quips from the latter involving him needing to get used to eating unadorned ‘servant’ food in case Jianzhu or Hei-Ran reveals that he is not the… well.</p><p>“Y’know Sifu hates this stuff?” Yun divulged, blowing over the top of the bowl and then tipping it to his lips with the daub of both palms. The taller teen snorted. “I’m not surprised.” She pinched a modicum of spicy pickled kelp dangling from the orifice of a lacquered saucer and slurped it before grimacing. “Elitist finks.”</p><p>Yun set the mazer down and barked a laugh, inducing various drops of congee to jilt his mouth and splatter exorbitant garments. “Takes one to know one, huh?” He espied an amused mien pervading Kyoshi’s features from the corner of his eye until they resembled something not too unlike dejection, and Yun couldn’t refrain from the matching frown that occupied his own countenance afterwards.</p><p>“Yun… I’m so sorry,” the taller teen avouched, her eyes visibly shut as she emitted a remorseful sigh. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. You trained and studied for Spirits know how long, and then I had to interject and let my bending go out of control-”</p><p>“Kyoshi, I don’t <em>blame</em> you.” Her gaze remained nothing short of perturbed compunction yet was now transfixed by the direction of Yun’s sudden interference. The latter extended a hand to settle it atop Kyoshi’s which was clutching the margin of the wooden stand, grazing it with the circular motion of a gentle thumb. “You didn’t ask for this, <em>neither</em> of us did. And…”</p><p>The Avatar emitted a sigh of his own before proceeding to mollify her (as well as himself, for that matter). “And if it… <em>doesn’t</em> turn out to be me, then I definitely won’t let them off the hook for a while, don’t get me wrong,” Yun elucidated, trying to relieve the ambience of its tonnage with a brief, <em>reprehensibly</em> charming smile. “But regardless of what happens, nothing is going to change the way I feel about you.”</p><p>Kyoshi stared at him for a moment; countenance softened with mawkishness and gratitude before the playful intonation of her voice soon betrayed it. “Whatever,” she remarked, turning her hand over to guide the one upon it to her lips, planting a kiss on Yun’s knuckle.</p><p>“It’s true!” The Avatar averted his gaze back to the bowl of <em>jook</em> residing upon the zitan table before him, grasping the side of the receptacle with the palm that wasn’t being cradled by the taller teen at his left, and sipped from its rim. The congee was no longer as searing as it had been a few minutes ago, but the heat lingered on his tongue with occasional stinging. Nevertheless, it was delicious.</p><p>-</p><p>“It’s this one,” the spirit disclosed, its jubilation perceptible through the resounding bellow that exuded it. “The girl. She’s the Avatar.” Kyoshi scanned Yun’s face from a pair of widened, consternated eyes for <em>anything</em>ーrage, incertitude, relief... perhaps even gaiety. Yet the taller teen found that she couldn’t discern what had imbued his expression within the split-second he had granted her, and nearly yelped when Yun practically hurled her to the side by the grasp of her hand in a formidable amount of strength after slicing the tendril of mire with a little earthbended wall.</p><p>Kyoshi briskly rose to her feet and espied the other teen darting towards her in a sprint, yelling a foreboding “Let’s get out of here!” as he clutched her hand and taciturnly led each other past various landmarks they hoped either had remembered correctly from which they arrived; hearing the distant threats and incriminations avowed by Jianzhu or -more likely- Father Glowworm out from the large terrace on which they sat moments ago.</p><p>The pair’s interminable run for their lives soon enervated their limbs and any discernible signs of approaching spirits or corrupt bending masters appended to their sudden halt. “OK… OK, I think we lost them,” Kyoshi cognized, wiping off beads of perspiration from her forehead as she and, well, the erstwhile Avatar reclined themselves against a nearby tree.</p><p>Yun turned his head to bestow his girlfriend with a consoling smile, their chests heaving almost violently from the duration of their sprint before the ragged pace of his respiration soon shifted into that of choked sobs.</p><p>“No… no, no, no, no. <em>Yun</em>,” Kyoshi maundered in solicitude, crouching down to settle herself beside the other teen atop demised, crunchy leaves and the ebon soil that resided underneath them. She wrapped an arm around Yun’s back and brushed off a tear eluding a bloodshot eye with the hand of the other, her right knee abutting his left one as she continued to assuage him. “He didn’t deserve you. You know that right?”</p><p>Yun knew he couldn’t emit anything from his mouth at the moment that would be deemed comprehensible, so he settled with an exiguous nod. “Good. Look… Hei-Ran was probably in on this too, for all we know. I think we might be able explain what happened to Kelsang and Rangi when we get back, but then again it’ll rob us of enough time to-”</p><p>She couldn’t find it in herself to finish the stratagem; twisting her face away in rumination as she felt Yun’s gaze boring into her like a stifling blade in return. “Y-yeah,” he opined, evoking Kyoshi to abruptly look back at him. “Yeah. Let’s ditch Yokoya.”</p><p>The pair then embraced congenially in one another’s arms, Yun heeding that his vision was probably still enshrouded by a misty-eyed veil when he discerned one inordinate eyeball splayed across the upper half of Kyoshi’s face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>